This invention relates to a transmission for a farm tractor of four wheel drive type with an engine connected to a front part of a transmission case and a power takeoff shaft projecting from the rear end of the transmission case.
The transmission case of the existing tractor of this type has a concentration of main and auxiliary speed change means and speed change means for the power takeoff shaft in the central and forward portion, and a main shaft to receive engine output, a differential shaft, a transmission shaft for driving the front wheels, the power takeoff shaft, and a transmission shaft linked with the power takeoff shaft are disposed with large spacing between one and the other. Therefore, the transmission case has to be large in vertical and transverse directions and has the disadvantage of permitting only insufficient space in the tractor underbelly for attaching a work implement.